Changes
by AuroraHermione
Summary: Hughes's niece comes to central after her parents die. Who is this new girl, and what secrets does she have? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, wondering when the Elric brothers were going to be back from their latest mission. Riza sat at the desk next to his, cleaning her weapons. 'At least she has something to do' thought Roy. He simply gave out orders, and currently he had noone to give orders to. With the Elric brothers gone and his younger sister Risika off running some routine errands, he had absolutely noone to boss around. So he was currently extremely bored.

Suddenly, he was brought to attention when he heard someone enter. Not knowing whether it was someone above or below him, he immediately jumped to his feet, hoping that it wasn't the brigadier general.

Maes Hughes walked in and saluted. Roy saluted back, annoyed that he had wasted his energy getting up for someone of a lower rank than himself. "Colonel" he said "I would like to introduce you to my niece, Aurora". As he said this, a girl walked in.

At first, Roy was very surprised: while Hughes talked about his wife and daughter nearly constantly, he had never mentioned any other family. Roy looked at the girl, who seemed very nervous. She was very pretty, with large bright blue eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back into a long braid that hung down nearly to her waist. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt and a pink sweater. She looked to be about 17 or 18, the age of his sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir"she said politely, and a bit timidly, dropping into a slight curtsy. Surprised, Roy did the only thing that he could think of and saluted the girl.

"Aurora is staying with Gracia and I for a while, so I decided to bring her here to meet everyone. Of course, most of the time she'll be at home with Gracia and Elysia... isn't Elysia just so adorable? I love her soooo much..." As Hughes gushed on about his daughter, Roy noticed that the girl had a smile on her face, as though she was trying to stifle a giggle.

At that moment, the door opened and a girl of about the same age as Aurora walked in, although she looked much different than her. She was wearing the same State Alchemist uniform as the other people in the room. Her curly brown hair was held back in a pony tail and her brown eyes showed behind square black glasses. She saluted Roy and Hughes and Riza and then turned to the new girl with a puzzled look.

"Who's this" she asked her brother.

Aurora stepped forward and extended her hand "Hello" she said "I'm Aurora". Risika shook her hand as she looked at the new girl, who was pretty much her opposite. While this girl obviously had impeccable manners and dressed like she was a princess, Risika preferred to dress in black and, after spending so much of her life around all the military officers, was less than perfect when it came to etiquette.

"Hi" she replied with a curt smile.

"Well, we'd best be getting back to the house" said Hughes and saluted. Aurora nodded and said "Pleased to meet you all" in her sweet and quiet voice and followed Hughes out of the building.

Riza stood up from where she had been sitting in the background observing. "Well, I wonder where she came from. I wonder if she's directly related to Hughes or Gracia? Oh well, she seems nice enough".

"Seems like a princess or something if you ask me" muttered Risika, who wasn't so fond of that idea. She herself was rather a bit of a tomboy, and this girl seemed like the most girly girl she'd ever seen. 'Well, I wont judge her until I get to know her better' thought Risika, even though she didn't seem like the type of girl she would be friends with.

"Well, we'll need to be nice and polite to her when she's around, although Hughes said she'd be at their house most of the time." said Roy. "Come on Risika, lets go home for the night"

Aurora walked behind her uncle, following him back to his house, a place she hadn't been since she was 6 years old. She had just arrived that afternoon on the train, and they had gone directly to the base. Now they were heading to her new home. She was quite apprehensive, having not seen her Aunt in 12 years and having never met her young cousin. She didn't know what to expect; she only knew that this was the only family she had left.

As they mounted the steps to the Hughes home, Gracia opened the door, holding a small girl. "Hello Aurora!" She said as she walked out of the house "It's so good to see you again! It's been so long! This is Elysia, our daughter" she said. Elysia looked up from her mother's shoulder. Aurora smiled at her and said "Hello Elysia! We've never met, but I'm your cousin, Aurora". Elysia hid her face again, a shy little girl. Aurora smiled, having had a lot of experience with children: back at home, she had helped many mothers take care of their children whenever she wasn't in school.

"Come Aurora, you must be tired" said Maes, "I'll show you to your room and you can rest"

"Thank you" said Aurora, grateful, as she was indeed tired form her long journey.

As soon as Aurora entered the room and thanked her aunt and uncle, she ran to her bed and burst into tears. While all the people that she had met here in Central were very nice and she liked them very much, it was still very hard for her. After all, her parents had just died.

They had been in the east, her parents working as teachers. Aurora had been going to school, and helping the mothers in the neighborhood watch their children; it had been a nice life.

However, things got complicated with the war, and deaths occurred. It was only luck that had saved Aurora. She had been out playing with a group of children while their mothers made dinner. When she returned, her home was burned to the ground, and her parents had been in it. As her parents were dead, she was sent to live with her only living relatives, the Hughes's, who lived in Central. Fortunately for her, they had been only too happy to take her in, but she knew her journey was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo hoo I got one review ( hey, that rhymed!) I want more though, so please review!

While Aurora had seemed quite calm and normal when the people of the military first met her, they realized what she was really like about 2 weeks later, about the 5th time she had come into the office. She had become quite good friends with Risika since then, despite all of their differences. So at the time, the girls were sitting talking, since Risika currently had nothing to do. Aurora was drinking a Diet Coke. They were just talking when Havoc called out "Hey, ice, over here" to Risika.

"Ice?" said Aurora, looking at her friend.

"It's my alchemist name" she said. Aurora then jumped to the ground and...

"Ice Ice Baby do do do do do do do do" she sang while doing a strange little dance. Everyone stood there staring at her. When she stopped she turned to Risika, who was standing next to Roy.

"Do other people have these names too?" she asked.

"Um, my brother is the flame alchemist" said Risika, pointing to her brother.

"It's getting Hot in here, so take off all your clothes! I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off" she sang with another little dance, which earned her more stares.

Just at that moment, Ed walked in. Seeing him, Aurora sang "Hey shorty, it's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday!"

Upon hearing this, Ed freaked out. "Who are you?" he cried, "How dare you call me short!" and went on and on about how he was not short.

Then Al walked in "Brother, what's wrong!" he cried. Upon seeing him, Aurora started doing the robot and sang "Dono arigato Mr. Roboto!"

"Who is this chick" cried Ed, obviously pissed off.

"Hi, I'm Aurora!" she said excitedly. "You must be Ed and Al... Risika told me all about you!"

They stared at her like she was insane. Everyone else realized that she was indeed related to Hughes.

Roy, realizing that this girl was probably insane, got an idea. "Hey, do you have any mini skirts?" He asked. He was then hit over the head by Risika, who yelled "Roy, you pervert, I thought I told you not to hit on my friends" and Riza, who pistol whipped him.

"Mini skirts?" she asked, apparently not having noticed the violence "Actually I do, why do you ask?"

Risika grabbed her arm and began ushering her out of the room "No reason, he's just being stupid". They exited the room to go to lunch, and Risika distinctly heard him whine "But... mini skirts!"

They were sitting eating lunch, talking to Ed and Al (after they had explained to him that Aurora's thing that day was giving people "theme songs", he had consented to talking to her, although he was still weary. Al, once again, seemed to have developed a crush) when Alex Armstrong walked in.

"Hello Ice" he boomed "And Fullmetal and AL... but who are you?" he asked, noticing Aurora.

"Oh, hello, I'm Aurora, I'm Maes Hughes's niece."

"I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist"

Once again, Aurora decided to give someone one of her theme songs and sang "Cause now I'm stronger than yesterday!"

"Hey, I like this girl" said Alex, as he walked off to check in. Everyone else just stared at the insane girl now dancing down the isle with her food tray.

"Where did she come from?" asked Ed skeptically.

"No idea" said Risika, but she knew that they were all wondering the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

MORE REVIEWS YOU BAKAS! JK, I love you!

The next day when Aurora walked into headquarters, Risika saw her and immediately drew her aside.

"Hey, Aurora, did you by any chance bring something else to wear?" for Aurora was wearing a mini skirt, and Risika knew that this would cause issues.

"Um no" she said and continued walking.

She walked into the room with all the desks and hopped onto Risika's as she usually did. However, when Roy saw her, his jaw dropped and he started drooling.

Aurora noticed, got a look on her face like this OO and then said "Um, ok" and started reading a magazine. However, she looked up when Riza walked in.

"Ok people, my cousin Almiya is here, so behave!" she said as another girl the same age as Aurora and Risika walked in. She was wearing a mini skirt and a halter top. Upon seeing her, Aurora cried "Oh my god!"

The girl stared at her and then said, "Aurora, what are you doing here!"

"This is where I moved after the stuff happened"

"Oh my god, I live here now too!"

They then started hugging and jumping up and down. Roy fell to his knees and screamed "Thank you god!" He was then pistol whipped by Riza, who cried "Don't hit on my cousin!" and slapped by Risika, who cried "Don't hit on my friend!"

A thought bubble popped up above Miya's head. IT said "This guys weird, but also kind of cute. Teehee!" However, Riza popped the bubble with a shot from her gun and glared at her cousin, saying "Don't encourage him!"

Suddenly, the new girl started singing "Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Oh my god, I give everyone theme songs too!" cried Aurora. Everyone got a little scared.

Then Armstrong walked in. "Hello cousin Miya!" he cried.

Everyone stared at them, because this would mean that Alex and Riza were related. They realized this and Riza said "Our cousins got married. We're only related by marriage."

"Ya, and he's a 'macho macho man'" she sang.

Then, Ed walked in. Miya sang "I wish I was a little bit taller, I wish I was a Baller!" he looked at Miya, about to freak out, but then another thought bubble popped up, this time saying "Hey, he's short, but he's cute!" at which point Ed started blushing.

Then Al walked in, and she sang "I am Iron Man dodododododododododo!" at which point he walked over to Aurora and said "Um, do you know her?"

"Yep, she's only like my best friend" she said and then smiled, and Al started giggling.

Ed, after watching his brother shamelessly flirt with Aurora, turned to the new girl and said "Who are you and why are you here?" as a thought bubble popped up over his head that said "She's hot!"

"I'm Almiya Hawkeye, but you can call me Miya!" she said and smiled.

Ed then freaked out and hid behind Al crying "Hawkeye! She's gonna shoot us!"

The three teenage girls stared at him and then started talking about stuff.

Suddenly, Ed noticed a red stone around Miya's neck. "What's that?" he asked, because it looked suspiciously like the philosophers stone was supposed to look like.

"Um, it's a family heirloom, but noone knows what it is or where it came from" said Miya.

"Can I borrow it for a minute?" said Ed.

"What for?"

"Cause I wanna try something"

"No! It's a family heirloom and I'm not gonna let you play with it and break it you pipsqueak!"

"Who are you calling so small you can only see him with a microscope on high power?"

"Yo Mama" said Roy, and promptly got slapped by Riza.

"Miya, give the stone to Fullmetal so he can look at it" said Riza.

"Who's fullmetal?" she asked.

"Ed! Give Ed the fricken necklace before I shoot you!"

"Like you would" she said as she handed the stone to Ed.

"Oh... my... god!" said Ed. "Come here Al" they then proceeded to run into the other room.

"WTF!" said Aurora "What was that all about"

"Hey wait a minute, he just ran away with my precious family heirloom!" cried Miya "Come back here bean boy!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

Aurora followed, saying "this should be good!"

"What's this all about Hawkeye" said Roy.

"I don't know Colonel, but I say we follow"

"Yep, let's go".

What happened? OOHHHHH! REVIEW! Or we will transmutate you into a squirrel.


	4. Chapter 4

We want more reviews! Why? Because we do! So review! Yay!

Aurora ( who had caught up with Miya) and Miya skidded to stop in front of the room where Ed and Al had gone. ( How did they know? They just did, so sue me!) Miya, still pissed that Ed had run off with her precious family heirloom, grabbed the knob and yanked open the door. Both of the girls gasped.

Al was laying on the floor, as if dead, and Ed looked extremely happy. There was also another kid who looked to be about the same age sitting with him, also looking very happy. Both of the girls' jaws dropped.

"Who the heck is that?" cried Aurora as a thought bubble popped up above her head that said "Cause he's really hot!"

The boy blushed and said "It's me Aurora, Al"

"OH my god" she cried and ran over and gave him a hug, at which point he started blushing furiously.

Miya walked over to Ed with a look of murder in her eyes. "Ed" she said with plenty of venom "where is my necklace?"

"Er..." said Ed.

"Um Al?" said Aurora, who was sitting with Al, "I think we'd better move over there" she said, pointing to the other side of the room. The two stood up and walked over to the corner. Aurora knew too much about Miya's temper, and therefore decided to distance herself from them.

Miya was about to strangle Ed until he handed over the necklace, but at that moment, all the people who had been in the room when they ran out entered.

"What the hell happened to Al?" said Roy, who had noticed the abandoned armor.

"Um, I'm over here" said Al, waving at them from the corner.

"But that means..."

"It means that Miya's 'heirloom' was the philosopher's stone" said Ed, who was able to get free of Miya's grip when everyone walked in.

"Say what?" said Miya.

"Your necklace was the one thing that Al and I needed to get his body back.. So really, we're incredibly indebted to you."

Miya got a look on her face that screamed revenge. "Really?" she said and started laughing maniacly.

Suddenly, a noise was heard from within the armor that was once Al's body. Everyone stared at it as a tiny girl crawled out. She looked around and then started running around in circles and freaking out.

"What the hell is that?" cried Miya.

"Oh my god, we must have created a humunculous" said Ed.

"It's fluttering around like a fairy. I'm gonna call it Tinky" said Aurora. Apparently she had determined to make it a sort of pet.

The girl looked over at her and Aurora said "Hey Tinky come here".

"Tinky. My name is Tinky. Tinky Tinky Tinky Tinky Tinky!" the girl cried.

"Woah, that girl needs some ADHD meds" said Roy. He was then hit over the head by his sister, who said "Roy, you know that some humunculi have 'issues'. Remember Wrath?"

"Oh ya, that kid had major ADHD" said Roy.

"Uncle Maes" said Aurora, "Can Tinky come with us or does she have to stay here".

"Um, we have no place to put her at home Aurora" said Hughes.

"Alright then, who wants to watch her when I'm not here" said Aurora.

"I guess I can do it" said Al, who wanted to impress Aurora with how sensitive he was.

"Really Al? Thank you!" cried Aurora as she glomped him. His face turned so red that he looked like a tomato. Ed gave him a look that said he knew exactly what was going on.

By now, it was time for everyone to get back home. It was decided that Tinky would stay with Miya, and Al would watch her when she wasn't sleeping, but that Aurora would start coming in every day to teach Tinky how to function in normal society. Before she left to go home, however, Al pulled Aurora aside.

"What's up Al?" asked Aurora.

"Um, I was, er wondering, if, um, you would, um..."

"Al, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Er, yes..."

"Ok."

Al's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep" said Aurora, smiling. She leaned over and gave AL a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to start blushing, which caused Aurora to start giggling.

"Well, I'd better go, I'll see you tommorrow Al" said Aurora with a smile.

"Ok, bye" said Al.

Aurora walked around the corner, and was immediately assailed by Miya, who cried "Oh my god, guess what just happened?"

"I don't know..."

"Ed asked he out!" said Miya with a smile.

"Oh my god, Al just asked me out!" cried Aurora.

The two girls hugged and started jumping up and down before Hughes called to Aurora that they needed to head home. The two girls parted, knowing that they would be seeing each other more often now since they would both be there every day.


	5. Chapter 5

MORE REVIEWS! Please?

The next day, Aurora and Miya walked into the office together with Tinky, and Roy started drooling, for they were once again wearing mini skirts. The night before, they had been talking on the phone when Miya got the brilliant idea that they should wear mini skirts every day just to mess with Roy. They felt that this was the best idea ever.

Tinky started freaking out. "I want sugar!" she cried.

"Tinky, no. You have to calm down and act like Miya and I" said Aurora.

"But why? Why why why why why?" said Tinky.,

"Because that's how normal people act" said Aurora, at which point Risika snorted.

"What was that Risika?" said Miya, "I don't see you trying to train Aurora's hyperactive homunculus"

"Nothing, nothing" said Risika, who, luckily for her, was saved when Ed and Al walked in.

"DADDY!" cried Tinky and ran over to Al and hugged him. Everyone else laughed their asses off.

"If I'm Daddy then who's Mommy?" said Al. Tinky looked at Ed, who then got a death glare on his face as everyone burst out laughing even harder.

"Hey Ed" said Aurora between giggles, "at least you're taller than her"

"Who are you calling so small that he escapes the wrath of a shoe because he fits between the grooves?"

"Mommy!" cried Tinky, who apparently didn't care that Ed was freaking out.

"Oh Ed, you're such a good Mommy" said Miya, trying not to laugh, which she was failing miserably at.

Riza decided that she was tired of listening to the bickering and the loud little homunculus, so she sent an officer to take Tinky out to play with Black Hayate, hoping that it would use up a little of their energy.

"Pff, and to think Al and I were gonna ask you guys to go out to dinner tonight" said Ed.

"Would it make you feel better if we said yes?" replied Miya.

"Probably"

"Ok, we'll go"

"Ok, then, we'll meet you guys in front of the building at 6. We have to go do stuff"

"Ok, see you later"

After the boys walked out of the room, Aurora and Miya started dancing around and singing "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

"Damn it!" cried Havoc, "Why can't I ever get a date?"

"Why don't you ask out Risika?" asked Aurora.

"Because Roy would fry me?"

"Risika's 18, she can take care of herself"

"Hey Risika" he called across the room to the teenager, who was reading a book, "wanna go out tonight?"

"Um, ok, sure" she said and went back to her book.

"What are you doing asking out my little sister!" cried Roy, who had heard Havoc yelling across the room.

"Chill out Roy" said Aurora, "Risika is an adult, she can take care of herself, plus she'll be with me and Miya and Ed and Al"

"Fine, but there better not be any funny business!" said Roy. He then walked over to Riza and told her that they were going to disguise themselves and trail the 3 couples on their date. Riza just said "Whatever Colonel" and went back to her work. Hughes announced that he was going to meet the group at the front of the building to take pictures, because everyone knew he was obsessed with pictures. HE also said that he would "babysit" Tinky while they were out. And so everyone got ready for the big night.

Next chapter will be the date! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll have it up. And I can guarantee, there will be hilarity!


End file.
